Gryffindors and Slytherins
by HarleyPimms
Summary: My first ever story. Dramione. loosley based on jane austen's pride and prejudice


It was well known at Hogwarts that Slytherins did not mix with Gryffindors. However little known the feeling or views of a student first entering Hogwarts, the truth is so well fixed in the minds of his surrounding housemates that he is considered the rightful enemy of his opposing house.

Harry, have you ever considered befriending the slytherins? Hermione asked Harry one day.  
As a matter of fact Harry hadn t.

Then now think about it, Hermione said, would it not be a good idea to befriend other houses? Harry did nt answer.

Is making friends of no interest to you? Hermione cried impatiently.

Sorry Hermione, said Harry, If you think there is some way of slytherins wanting to be our friends, then I am by no means against hearing it.

Hermione seemed to calm a little.

Well I thought that since there seems to be some tradition that we are supposed to hate the slytherins, that maybe we could break that and become friends. I know that I m a muggle-born and there will probably be some issues there, but I m sure we could put our differences aside and....

How do you propose we do that?

Well...I...

Hermione, you clearly have nt thought this through,

Maybe I haven t. But we could at least try to be friends, I do so hate to have them sneering at us all the time,

I m not too keen on that either, but i don t think friendship is what the slytherins have in mind, i reckon they think they could solve the problem by simply killing us.

But Harry that s just it, friendship dosen t have to be your motive, friendship just happens.

I m sorry to break it to you Hermione, but I don t think friendship is just going to Happen between us and slytherin,

Come on Harry, for me? Ron s helping me. Aren t you Ron? she said turning to Ron who had been sitting by the fire, closely examining a packet of Bertie Bott s Every Flavour Beans.

What? said Ron, looking very gormless. He clearly hadn t been listening.

You re going to help me aren t you? Hermione said as though she was speaking to a small child.

Yeah, sure, whatever mumbled Ron, returning to his beans.

Does he know what he just agreed to? asked Harry. He found the thought of Ron s face when he found he d agreed to befriend slytherins , very amusing indeed.

Probably not smirked Hermione. They obviously shared the same thought.

Do you really want to be friends with slytherins Hermione? Harry asked.

Well at the moment it doesn t really appeal to me, but I m sure once I get to know them...

Hermione! They are not going to want to get to know you!

Why can t you just give them a chance Harry!? Just because you-know-who was in slytherin---

This has NOTHING to do with you-know-who!

Then why can t you give them a chance?! Harry looked at her in horror. Was she crying!?

Hermione, Harry said calming his tone, I m all very happy for you to try and make friends with them, i just don t wish to participate. I can t talk to them on my own! she sobbed Believe me I ve tried Harry! They just spat in my face and called me Mu--- The last word was drowned by Hermione s sobs, but it didn t take Harry very long to guess what she said.  
Look, Hermione, He said, That just proves what vile people they are! I still don t get it!? Why do you want to be with those people?! Hermione just sobbed harder and ran for the girls dormitories.

Harry made his way to the fire and plonked himself down next to Ron. He stuck his hand in Ron s bag of Every Flavour Beans and retrieved a yellowish coloured one. Do you reckon this one s safe? he asked Ron.  
No you plonker, thats earwax.

Harry Potter certianly surprised a one Daphne Greengrass when he introduced himself one evening as he passed her in the hallway. Daphne was surprised, that didn t mean that she did not enjoy the encounter. In fact, much to the dismay of her housmates, she wished to get to know this mysterious Potter boy a little better. Perhaps she would ask him and his friends to the next Hogsmede weekend....

When Harry sat down between Hermione and Ron the next morning he was not greeted with a usual: good morning or How did you sleep? . Instead both his friends gave him the cold shoulder.  
Why didn t you tell me i agreed to befriend slytherins?! Ron spurted out.  
Harry was a little dissapointede that he d missed that conversation. He was certain Ron s face would have been priceless.  
Um, I forgot? Ron turned away and sipped his tea violently. Harry turned to Hermione. Wow Hermione, He said You two are about as social as a pair of slytherins this morning! He really shouldn t have said that.  
How would you know!? Screamed Hermione, Since you don t even TRY to get to know them! Hermione stood up and gained confused looks from the gryffindors, she was the pushed back to her seat by Dean Thomas hand on her shoulder.  
Ron began to splutter and cough; his tea had evidently gone down the wrong way.  
Oh stop those disgusting noises Ron! said Hermione, close to tears.  
I don t think he s doing it on purpose, added Dean, trying to be helpful.  
Yeah said Ron, who had now ceased choking, It s not as if I choke for my own amusement! There was then an awkward silence. Dean decided to let them be and left to talk to Ginny.  
When s the next Hogsmede weekend? Harry broke the silence.  
This weekend, answered Ron, he was evidently bored of being angry at Harry. maybe we ll meet some slytherins, he joked.  
RON! Would you SHUT UP! I am fed up of hearing about slytherins! screamed Hermione, tears welling in her eyes.  
Well then I ll have to cancel on Daphne, I asked her to come with us you see... a smirk made its way on to Harrys face.  
Hermione flung herself at him and hugged him so tight he could hardly breath. Oh thank you Harry! I knew you d come around! Didn t look like that earlier, mumbled Ron.  
Hermione glared at him. You re free to choke all you want now, she turned back to Harry, Thank you so much Harry, she said you really don t know how much this means to me, And she was right. Harry really didn t know how much this went to her and he certainly didn t know why.

Hermione would not let Harry rest. She constantly pestered him to tell her how it was that Daphne Greengras had agreed to come to Hogsmeade with them, she wanted to know every detail. Harry constantly told her that they had met in the hallway and he had asked her and that was that. But Hermione didn t beleive him. She didn t think it possible that Harry could be accepted so quickly when she had tried so hard and got nowhere.

The Hogsmede weekend arrived and Hermione was ecstatic . She beamed at them as she sat down for breakfast and her smile did not fade . When they arrived outside honeyduke s to meet Daphne she was still smiling. Harry wondered if her face was stuck like that.

What if she s not coming? Hermione whispered into Harry s ear.  
Calm down Hermione, she s only two minutes late, he said at a normal volume.  
Just then they saw a flash of green run around the corner, it stopped right in front of them. sorry I m late It was Daphne Greengrass. She was quite short for her age, and she was wearing very ostentacious emerald robes, her long black hair was pulled into pigtails which reached her waist.  
Oh Hi. Said Harry, this is Ron, he said nudging Ron, he was so impolite sometimes!  
Hi, grunted Ron. Daphne smiled shly.  
Hello Ron, And I m Hermione Granger, Hermione said, holding her hand out for Daphne to to shake. Daphne looked around for a moment to check no one was watching, then shook Hermione s hand. Hello Hermione, she said, So, she turned to Harry, What were you planning on doing? Well.. started Harry, only to be interupted by a voice from behind him.  
Daphne! It was Pansy Parkinson, followed by the blonde haired figure of Draco Malfoy. 


End file.
